Face Down
by iluvbb
Summary: "Why are you doing this?"  "Because I always get what I want. You're what I want."  Things aren't always what they seem. Especially if you're Raven. The rewrite of Breathing Slowly.


Face Down

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" Raven repeated her mantra over and over again.

A light breeze brushed past her causing a ghost of a smile to grace her lips. Slowly, she stood and opened her eyes to view her surroundings on the abandoned, or so she thought, roof of the Titans' tower. Jump City was beautiful in the reflection of the setting sun. The red and orange rays of the sun peaked out from behind some of the taller buildings in the city. Night was creeping along as the sun made its way out of the sky. Raven enjoyed the view for a moment longer before her thoughts were interrupted by a strangely familiar voice.

"Why'd you stop?" A male voice spoke from behind her.

Raven turned around quickly, her smile never faltering. "Aqualad? What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting my favorite group of superheroes. So why did you stop meditating? You looked so peaceful, and beautiful." Aqualad's voice quieted down as he spoke.

A pink tint painted itself on Raven's cheeks, "You couldn't have come all the way out here just to tell me that."

"I suppose you're right. I actually came here to ask you something."

Raven raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Yes?"

Aqualad's face reddened drastically, "Um, I don't really know where to start."

"The beginning is usually the best place." Raven looked at him curiously.

Aqualad chuckled softly to himself, "Yes. I believe it is."

Raven watched him intently as he shuffled his feet nervously. He took a deep breath before speaking, "Raven we've been friends for a long time right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Raven answered tentatively.

"Well we've been through a lot together. You know, thick and thin, that sort of thing?"

Raven nodded her head. A strange worry filled the pit of her stomach.

"I believe, I mean, hope that it has been long enough for us to get to know each other and possibly move on to the next level."

"The, the next level?" Her throat felt dry. Heart beating faster. Raven looked flabbergasted. She closed her eyes trying to phrase her thoughts wisely.

"Aqualad I'm really sorry, but I'm sort of seeing someone right now." She squinted at him, almost afraid to see his reaction.

Aqualad's brows scrunched together, "You're kidding? Who?"

"Beastboy." Raven breathed out. A dreamy look spread across her face.

If Raven thought Aqualad was angry before, she was sadly mistaken.

"That green freak! Are you serious? He's dumber than a possum that crosses a busy street."

"Hey!" Raven's smile disappeared and was quickly replaced with a frown, "Don't talk about him like that. He's smart."

Aqualad gave a disproving look.

"Well, he has his moments." She conceded stubbornly.

"You do know that the Beast is still inside him don't you?"

"Of course I know. I'm not stupid." She snapped.

"Raven, he could kill you!"

"He would never! This conversation is over!" Raven turned on her heel and headed out the door. Aqualad's feet pounded behind her.

"You're going to regret that decision." Aqualad spat at her.

"Look," She wheeled around to face him, "This is my life. You have no right to tell me who I can and can't date." Raven pulled her hood up and continued to descend the stairs.

He stared after her for a moment, seemingly glued to his spot. He shook his and sprinted toward her retreating figure.

"Are you fucking him?" His voice rose an octave as if he was hurt.

"That is none of your business." Raven growled continuing her journey.

Aqualad stepped in front of her pinning her up against the wall, "I'm making it my business."

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Raven hissed venomously.

He smashed his lips onto hers. He let his tongue travel roughly across her lips. He pulled back smirking. Raven tried to stay composed, hoping he didn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I bet grass stain doesn't kiss like that does he?"

Raven refused to look at him, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I always get what I want. You're what I want."

TTTTTT

Well here's the first chapter of the rewrite. I think it flows a lot better. Hopefully the plot will be a lot fuller as well and the characters fully developed this time around. Being older and wiser has to help the process, right? Right?

R&R please. :)


End file.
